havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 049 Hank visits the Stonefoot twins
10:21:31 PM Hank: Actually no I will head to the stonefoot twins. 10:21:38 PM Jamaros: Ok. 10:22:13 PM Jamaros: You fly off and find them in your their home. 10:22:41 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "...Hank? Hello. It's been quite some time." 10:25:02 PM Hank: Yes it has been quite busy. That was an impressive mechanism in the parade by the way. 10:25:29 PM Jamaros: Belakr: "Ah, thank you. That was mostly my sister, though. She was quite proud of it." 10:25:51 PM Jamaros: Belkiss comes around. "Three months of work, and it ran like a dream." 10:28:01 PM Hank: I am glad. Quick question did you ever make more of those exploding vials? 10:28:51 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Yes, actually. Three more. Why?" 10:29:48 PM Hank: How much would they cost, the first one was quite helpful. 10:30:41 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Well, now that I know they work, I cannot give them to you to test. Um...I'd say...30 gold a piece, 50 total if you buy all three." 10:31:09 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Wait...no...that's much too low. It'd have to be 75 for all three." 10:32:31 PM Hank: Do you have anything that needs testing? And I will come back once I have the gold on hand for that purchase. 10:33:04 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "...um, I don't...my sister." 10:33:11 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Ok, check this!" 10:33:23 PM Jamaros: She pulls out a strange pair of dark glasses. 10:33:56 PM Hank: Glasses? 10:34:06 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Put em on!" 10:34:19 PM *** Hank will put them on *** 10:34:41 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Now, look at my brother and tap them." 10:35:02 PM *** Hank will *** 10:35:22 PM Jamaros: You now see Belkar...completely naked. 10:35:43 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "...I really wish you'd stop doing this with me as a subject." 10:36:17 PM *** Hank will take them off, " ok then" *** 10:36:32 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "No, try the next layer down!" 10:36:58 PM *** Hank will put them back on and tap them again. *** 10:37:14 PM Jamaros: Now you see Belkiss without skin, flesh and bone. 10:37:40 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "If I got the enchanted bits in the right order, that should see all the way through stone, eventually." 10:38:34 PM Hank: What material can it currently see through other than skin? 10:39:06 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Anything. You just need to tap through the settings." 10:41:43 PM Hank: How many settings to see trough stone? 10:41:57 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "...five, I think." 10:42:17 PM | Edited 10:42:28 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Five taps should do it. Then it resets to nothing." 10:42:35 PM *** Hank will tap it to setting 5 *** 10:43:10 PM Jamaros: You see past Belkiss and through to the building's back wall. 10:44:12 PM Hank: Ok that is impressive. 10:44:32 PM Hank: I probably don't want to know how much those would cost. 10:45:05 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Considering them a loaner. I need to make sure prolonged exposure to them doesn't cause insanity." 10:45:52 PM Hank: Oh that's a good sign. Have you shown them to many other people? 10:46:10 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Just my brother." 10:46:59 PM Hank: Well, thanks I will let you know if I go insane. 10:49:16 PM *** Hank will tap them one more time. *** 10:49:32 PM Jamaros: You go back to regular sight. 10:51:38 PM Hank: Thank you, have a good day. 10:54:59 PM Jamaros: Ok. 10:55:07 PM Jamaros: I am gonna wrap up soon if you wanna go to bed. 10:55:15 PM Jamaros: Unless you have other things to do. 10:59:12 PM Hank: I think just back to the prison . 10:59:19 PM Jamaros: Ok. 10:59:29 PM Jamaros: None of the PCs are there. 10:59:40 PM Jamaros: There is Gerald and the erinyes and Taeral. 11:05:15 PM Hank: Gerald where did everyone go? 11:05:47 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "They said something about going to the Citadel to speak with William. They wanted his assistance with the vampires." 11:09:30 PM Hank: Of course they did. Well I assume they left a while ago, so I will just wait for them to get back. 11:10:12 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "Sounds good. How's Mister Darksbane?"